You're Either Nexus, Or
by Y2Becky
Summary: Zack Rodriguez is marked as one of the Nexus's next target, what comes next?


The fists were coming down hard, as they landed full force against his skull. They punched and punched until he became dizzy and disorented. On of them had been planting hard, sharp kicks into his ribs, over and over. They kicked him in the calf, knocking him back down. They began kicking him again, making his ribs even more broken. He coughed up some , before trying desperately to fight back, as he was now ontop of one of them. Failing indefinately, they pulled him off viciously, before almost throwing him across the ring. He fell back down, the back of his head snapping back hard against the mat. He groaned wildly in pain, clutching his head. The group had went over and grabbed a fist-full of his black hair, lifting him up. "Hold him up!" One of them shouted, a british accent echoing through the arena.

They had held him up, and his arms were pinned and locked in theirs. As he could barely see, he watched as one of them charged towards him, nailing him violently with a striking spear. All he could feel was all of the breath being knocked out of his lungs. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen tightly, coughing hard. He began choking slightly, as some splurted out, and landed on the ring in small dots.

"Damn those Nexus!" Michael Cole said, watching as Skip Shefield began stomping on his left leg, the one he used for his specialized super kick.

"My god! Some body help him!" Jerry Lawler said. "Man, Zack doesn't have a chance!" Michael Cole said, as Michael Tarver and Heath Slater grabbed him by the wrists. They began pulling him towards the bottom, left hand side of the ring, near the turnbuckle.

Justin Gabriel watched, and climbed up the turn-buckle. He stood there on his haunches, and looked around, his dark eyes almost penetrating. He slowly, and carefully stood up, and looked down as one of the Rodriguez brothers. Wade Barret smiled a burning hole, as he nodded.

Just as he did, Justin went sailing, as he circled up in a ball, before landing on Zack. He felt weight being slammed against him, and he screamed in utter pain, seeping out of the corners of his mouth, crawling between his teeth, he could taste it on his tongue. As they were about to apply more dammage to a broken, and beaten Zack, the crowd began cheering loudly, as two WWE Superstars came running out to help.

"M-My god! It's, It's John Cena, Dante Rodriguez!" Michael Cole announced as they all three of them charged the ring, before sliding inside. The Nexus quickly tried to escape, as a few of them did, but John had grabbed Justin, and Dante had O'tunga.

"Here we go!" Jerry Lawler announced as John nodded to all three of them.

It was John's turn, as he lifted Justin up in his shoulders, before grinning, as he planted Justin down hard with an Attitude Adjustment. The crowd went absolutely crazy as it was now Dante's turn, Zack's youngest brother. "Here we go, Dante here, standing at 6, foot 3 inches" Jerry Lawler said.

Dante was preparing himself as Cena let his fist collide with his face. O'tunga had grabbed his jaw, before turning around. As he did, he felt a rush of pain shoot up his jaw, as he collasped to the ground in a slow motion.

"God! It's the El Paso! Dante's signature kick, and he almost knocked off O'tunga's jaw!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"What teamwork! John Cena, Dante Rodriguez,!" Jerry said, as they all stood victoriously in the ring. The camera men didn't notice until a diva climbed the turnbuckle, once Heath Slater slid back in to fight.

"It's! It's Candice Michelle!" Michael Cole exclaimed as she leaped off the top turnbuckle, slashing Slater with a Diving Crossbody.

"Nice move by Candice! I can't believe she's back!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed, happy to see one of his favorite Divas back in action.

They watched as the Nexus retreated, leaving Justin, David, and Heath to fall slowly out of the ring, before falling to the concrete below. John grinned heroectically, and looked over at Candice, and nodded at her. She got the memo, and went over to Zack. She knealed down beside him. She ran her hand through his curls, and let her finger wipe from his mouth. Zack coughed a little more, and slowly opened his eyes. Candice smiled as he managed to smile slightly. She gazed into his golden, brown eyes.

"Is he okay?" Dante asked, a slight Puerto Rican accent coming. " He's fine, come on, help me get him out of the ring" Candice said, as she stood up, before sliding out of the ring. Dante helped roll him out slowly, and she slowly let him sit down. John had climbed through the ropes, and knelt down beside Zack as well.

"C'mon, buddy" John Cena said, as he grabbed him by the hand. John pulled him up slowly, and carefully, as Zack held his ribs, and slowly stood to his feet. "You alright?" Dante asked, and Zack nodded, his curls bouncing around. John linked his arm around Zack's shoulder, and they all walked up the ramp. As they were, The Nexus had walked out from the crowd. John and them had stopped, and watched as they slithered their way to the bottom of the entrance.

"Oh, no, not the Nexus again" Jerry Lawler said as Wade stood infront of them. John handed Zack over to Candice. She took him, and helped him stand up.

John and Dante stood infront of them, and watched as they neared them. "Not again, I swear, if those losers lay one hand on Candice, I'll-" Jerry started, as -Break The Walls Down- blasted through the arena. The crowd didn't really cheer, but they were going. John then turned towards the ramp, and watched as Chris Jericho made his way out, wearing a snug, black button-top, with black dress pants. Hey, not a suit! He had no emotion as Candice watched, while she stood infront of Zack, afraid he might try something.

Everybody watched suspiciously as Jericho walked down, and looked at Cena. Jericho nodded at him, and Cena smiled. "Whoa ho! Looks like Jericho has made some truce!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Nexus had come to a hault.

John looked back at them, and saw that they were re-treating. "It looks like The Nexus doesn't want any part of Dante Rodriguez, John Cena and Chris Jericho!" Michael Cole said, as they all climbed over the baracade, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys next week!" Jerry Lawler said, as the end of the show logo appeared, and John and Chris stood there, along with Dante. "Summer Slam is coming soon! I can't wait! Goodnight everybody!" Michaek Cole said.


End file.
